Love Hurts
by spidermanownsall
Summary: Naruto stops training a bit and actually focuses on his social life.lots and lots of NaruHina, but other couples if anyone wants.oh, and its rated a bit up now..also, if i make any mistakes on titles, please correct me.  its good to learn these things. th
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Masashi Kishomoto does. I only own the plot.

How could everything go so wrong in just two years? How could everything just become so… crap?! I never wanted it to become like this!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I have 2 problems in my life: One, I am a _Jinchūriki_a container for the Nine Tailed Demons, so I am targeted by the Akatsuki (organization plotting to take over the world with my power). Secondly, I am totally, and completely, in love.

Her name is Hinata Hyuga. It's hard to explain her personality, even harder to explain _why _I love her, but I'll try. She's sort of like, the opposite of me. She's smart, talented, cute (completely adorable), quiet, and people actually like her.

I guess I'd better start at 'the beginning'. It was about 2 years ago. After Sasuke left (and after I got over the loss) I finally diverted my attention to socialising instead of training. I was really enjoying it, actually going out with Shikamaru and Kiba without getting there late from training; eating ramen SLOWLY because I had nothing better to do; and, surprisingly, go on dates. (Wink wink)

My first relationship wasn't all bad. It was a sort of 'warm up', since I was still getting used to the fact that girls can actually be 'more than friends'. Ino Yamanaka; she was a bit strange, pretty though. Not a very good personality though. Didn't take the relationship seriously as well…

_"Hey Ino, wanna go out tonight? We can go get some ramen!!" I asked her, grinning and putting my thumbs up._

_"Are you like, stupid, Naruto? I'm going out with Sakura and TenTen. Soz, hun" she replied back._

And eventually it fell apart.

My second relationship was a bit more serious than that. It was with TenTen this time. We had a fun time, since we both like training. Except she takes hers a bit too seriously…

_"Come __**on **__Naru, let's training. I'm bored!"__ TenTen__ whined._

_"We were just training10 minutes ago!"__ I__ argued._

_"So, that never mattered to you __**before**__" the stubborn female replied._

_"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"__ I__ yelled roughly._

_**"**__Tsk tsk, Naruto. I only find __**tough**__ guys sexy" TenTen teased. There was a minute of silence, as I took this into consideration. 'So, she only likes guys because they're tough? And train a lot? Well, I've made up my mind of TenTen __now' I thought. I quietly walked away from the girl._

_"Hey, where the hell do you think you're going?" the girl roared._

_"Away from you__" was all that I said. Another minute of uneasy silence followed, only disrupted by the sound of slow and soft footsteps._

_"You're such a bitch, Naruto" TenTen grumbled angrily._

_"Look who's talking" I profusely replied, with a hint of sarcasm. At the sound of those words, TenTen could only 'hrmph' and walk away in the opposite direction._

_"We are so over, Naruto!!!" TenTen suddenly cried from a distance._

_"You think?" Naruto replied_

That was a rather, awkward, breakup.

I guess those two relationships went a bit fast (neither made it past 2 months) but I didn't care, especially because of who I so carelessly asked out…

_"RAMEN!!__" I roared after a quick training session with, gues__s who, Hinata Hyuga. She smiled as we walked together. I didn't really get what she was smiling about. I think it was because we just finished training and she had that feeling of rushing adrenaline I was feeling too… was it __**really **__rushing adrenaline I was feeling?__ I couldn't think much, since my stomach started growling then._

_"Hinata-chan, let's go! I'm starving!" I whined with a smile on my face. I grabbed hold of her hand, her w__arm hands, and pulled her to the Ramen Stand (I'm sorry, I forget the name of the store and the people's names)__. "A bowl of __Shōyu__ Ramen please, ma'am" I asked rudely (yes, I know I was being rude)._

_"And what would your __**date**__ like, Naruto?" the waitress asked (again, I am sorry I don't know the name). At the sound of the word 'date', Hinata immediately blushed (__I am such__ an idiot for not noticing why)_

_"Hmm, Hinata, what would you like?" I asked her foolishly._

_"Umm, N-Naruto-Kun, a-are we on a d-date?" she asked me back. I thought about this for a bit, and asked __**her **__back, "What's a date, Hinata?"_

_I guess I shouldn't have done that, because then she (anime) fell down at my lack of knowledge._

_"Hinata, are you okay?" I asked worriedly. I then heard a cough behind me. "Oh, right. Umm, I guess she'll have the same as me then, thanks" and with that the lady walked to the back._

_'Oh crap, she's gone and hit her head' I sighed in my head (Is that possible?!) and wrapped my arms around her. And with that, she woke up. And, surprisingly, fainted again after furiously blushing. 'Wow, what a strange girl' I thought to myself as I laid her on my lap (well, I couldn't possibly put her on another chair. She would have just fallen down again __cough cough)._

_After the ramen came, instead of eating straight away, for some reason I decided to wait for Hinata to wake up. I thought to myself, 'Why's she always like this around me? Do I smell bad or something?' I hear a moan, and I look down to see Hinata waking up. I don't know why I said it, but I don't doubt saying any words I said that day._

_"Hey, Hinata. Enjoying our date?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway. Wish I did though

I would like to say something that may offend some. SasuNaru is YUCK!! NaruHina all the way!!!! Okay let's begin

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"D-date?" Hinata asked, blushing profusely while pushing her two index fingers together._

_"Yea, I remember going out with TenTen and she said something about dates. So I guess we're on one__, according to her…" I babbled on. But Hinata wasn't listening. She was too busy thinking. (I, as in Naruto, does not know what Hinata is thinking. But I, as in me, the author, knows, since I made it up… yes, sorry for the confusion but I just wanted to note that)._

_'Did Naruto-kun just say we're on a date? Oh my God, he did. Do I look nice?' was what the girl was thinking. She quickly activated her Byakugan and checked herself out (I'm sorry, I don't know if that's possible, but yea…). 'OH MY GOD!! A zit! I have a zit on my cheek!!' she yelled in her mind__. Unbeknownst to her, it was just a piece of onion from Naruto's ramen. _

_She quickly attempted to pop it (ONIONS CANNOT POP__!!!) and cursed__ in her brain when nothing happened (soup was attached to it while she was sleeping so it was stuck a bit too)__ so she scratched it vigorously. "Uhh, Hinata? What are you doing? Your ramen is getting cold! Cold ramen is yucky!!" I said, disrupting her 'concentration'. She quickly stopped what she was doing, smiled nervously (while blushing a cute pink) and started to eat with her Naruto (and forgetting about the 'zit')_

Well, I guess that's how we two got together. So now I won't need to talk in flashbacks anymore (hooray for me). Right now, I'm at home recalling the second date Hinata and I went out on. (no, not another flashback!!).

_I was wearing a black, long sleeved shirt with white stripes covering it, along with some black jeans too (I'm a ninja for a reason). I brought a white jacket as well (or not) with a hood attached to the end. I wore leather slip on shoes and tried to (but failed miserably) flatten my hair. So I kept it like it normally was._

_While walking to Hyuga Manor, I thought to myself, 'Why the hell did I say we were on a date? What's up with that? Do I like her or something? Oh my God, maybe I do… hmm… but does she like me back? (just like? )__. She's a really nice person. And she's totally cute (and hot). And she's strong too. And she's rich (like that matters, but it's nice to know that she isn't dying from poverty). Did I mention she's cute? Yea, she's really cute. And she makes me happy whenever I'm around her. Oh crap, I think I __**do **__like her'. _

_ And no sooner did I process these thoughts; I was at the (humungous) mansion.__ I walked into the gate (WITHOUT PERMISSION) and three ninjas appeared out of thin air. The first kicked me down to the floor, while the other pulled my arms back and the other did the talking. "Who are you, where are you from, why are you here, and get out!" the man roared._

_"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am from the __**same **__village as you, and I am here to take Hinata Hyuga on a __**date**__" I said, emphasising the word 'date' to 'notify' the 'importance' of me being there. __It didn't work. In fact, it turned out to have the complete opposite reaction. Turns out all __**three **__liked Hinata (well, who wouldn't?) and were __**extremely **__angry that __**I, **__instead of __**them, **__was taking her out on a date. "We should kill him" they all said. _

_ "And we can pass it off as 'dangerous intruder' or something" one said. _

_"Oy, get off of me, seriously!" I yelled. I was filling with rage, and with rage came my demon fox chakra._

_"And we're pretty far away, so they couldn't see us either" the others continued._

_"And we can feed the body to the dogs" another said._

_"Ok, that's it. No one plans my death in front of me, doesn't listen to me, and worst of all, makes me late for my date with Hinata, and gets away with it" I roared, my voice becoming slightly deeper as my teeth grew sharper and my eyes became slits. "And I mean __**nobody**__" and with that, a chakra tail appeared._

_After the fight, I heaped the unconscious bodies and (finally) walked to the door of the mansion. Luckily for me, Hinata was a little bit late herself because she was still trying to get rid of the 'zit' (hehe)__. I rung the door bell, and out stepped Hinata Hyuga, the most beautiful girl ever. She was wearing __a lavender shirt (looked gorgeous because they matched her eyes) with a slogan saying 'Look Don't Touch' that also (I am NOT Jiraiya in __**anyway**__. I'm just noticing these things) exposed a part of her cleavage. With it, she wore a skirt going down to her knees to reveal her (very __sexy__ and hairless) legs. And she wore thongs, exposing her very soft and smooth looking feet._

_"Wow" was all I could say. I was just, completely, wowed out._

_"H-hello Naruto-kun"__ was all she could say as well. I don't understand why though, I was NOTHING compared to how beautiful she looked. But I couldn't say that, could I? No, I couldn't. Because for the first time in my whole life, I was embarrassed. And blushing. A LOT. I turned away quickly before the angel could see my red face. 'Woah, she's HOT!! I definitely __**do **__like her' I quickly noted in my brain._

_"Naruto-kun? A-are you okay?" the princess asked me. I coughed. Her voice was so soothing, yet it could only make me even more red as I started to think of words I deeply wanted her to say to me and me to say to her. I coughed softly, closed my eyes, and turned around._

_"I'm fine, Hinata-kun (someone please tell me what the Japanese say at the end of someone's name to refer to them as girlfriend or something closer. I don't know, I'm not Japanese!!). Uh, um, you look __**great" **__I said, emphasising the last word a bit too loudly. "Th-thank you, Naruto-kun" she replied. She thought to herself 'Oh my God, Naruto-kun ended my name with '-kun' as well. Am I getting closer to him?' happily. She was so happy. And she wanted to tell him so much. How she loved him, and how she wanted to love him back. But she was too nervous. Too scared he wouldn't love her back-_

_"Hinata-kun, you ready for our date?" I interrupted._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Note: Wow, I actually got compliments for my story. I've never had any compliments for my story as well. __And thank you all for reviewing and commenting(even though it was only three) but it was better than nothing. Thank you!!_

_NARUHINA RULES!!!! SAKUNARU IS YUCK!!!!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway. I only own the plot

Note: I feel so weird calling Hinata-kun. I am so sorry for that. My internet is capped so I couldn't be bothered checking on Wikipedia or Google. Sorry!

Also, Naruto is NOT in love with Hinata… yet. I am going to slowly build it up through the chapters.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Hinata-chan (again, I am sorry for my lack of knowledge), can I ask you something?" I asked out of the blue. We were walking__ to Golden Century, a glamorous (and expensive) Chinese restaurant. "What is it?" she replied, looking into my eyes (wow, I don't think orange is my favourite colour anymore). I could already feel the nervousness rushing through my body as I prepared to ask her the question._

_"Um, well, I was just wondering. Why would you want to go out with me? I mean, you could get Shikamaru or Kiba easily (ooh, I am such a flirt)__ easily__. But why did you want to come with me?__ I'm just a poor random Jinchuriki. Why would you even __**think**__ about going out with me?"__ I questioned. There was silence for about a minute as Hinata (CHAN) thought about her answer._

_'OMG. Naruto asked me __**the **__question. I want to say I like him… wait, no, LOVE him. But he doesn't love me back__. He couldn't love me back. He couldn't even __**like **__me back. Does he? __No, that's absurd. You're only going to get yourself hurt if you think that' was what the female ninja was thinking. She reverted to twiddling her two index fingers together before answering._

_"W-well, uh. Um, s-saying no would be rude…__and y-you're the first one to ask me__" was all she could say. She didn't want to confess her feelings. Not now, not ever. She didn't want to be hurt.__ She could take getting beaten by Neji, her dad, her sister, even Chouji, but she didn't want to be hurt by Naruto. Even if it wasn't physically._

_"Oh" I said. A sudden strong and painful feeling of depression overwhelmed my insides. 'She doesn't like me back…' were the only things on my mind. __I knew I would feel sad if she didn't say she liked me, but I didn't expect it to be this bad. We walked i__n silence, while couples holding hands and others making out (yes, while WALKING) walked by._

_Eventually (while many other couples walked by, some even groping each other's butts and boobs and whatnot) we arrived at the restaurant. __It was completely packed (I cannot believe I actually remembered to book in a table) and, after the waiter showed us to our table, we sat down. After another minute of awkward silence and continuous blushing (well, the fact that I was on a date with Hinata did make me just a __**bit **__nervous), I spoke up._

_"So, Hinata-chan. How's training going?" I asked, purely out of sake of making conversation._

_"U-uh, its good, Naruto-kun" she replied, looking up at the ceiling (damn it, I wanted to see her pretty eyes). The waiter suddenly appeared out of nowhere (I hate ninja waiters) and we ordered our food._

_"I'__ll have miso__ ramen please" I requested, smiling at the thought of eating my favourite noodles, then frowning at the thought of not being able to eat it with Hinata-Chan in his lap._

_"__N-naruto-kun, do you eat anything __**besides **__ramen?" she asked me, bemused at my 'liking' (more like loving) of the noodles._

_"No, not really__. I eat mangoes every now and then though…" I replied, smiling because I heard her cute laugh (very __**very **__cute laugh). Too bad it was cut short then._

_"Hello, you __**bitch"**__ a voice called out from behind us._

_"Who, me?" I asked angrily__. But then I suddenly was shocked; it was Kiba._

_"__**Both of you" **__he replied back. I was taken aback. I am a fox, not a dog. But in more pressing matters, he just insulted Hinata. __**Hinata. **__How could she do anything to make someone angry at her? That was nearly…scratch that, it __**was **__impossible._

_"Why the hell'd you say that, Kiba?" I demanded an answer. NO one insulted Hinata like that. Even though we weren't exactly completely boyfriend and girlfriend, I was still falling her (a LOT)._

_"That bitch. I have asked her out like, 8 times now. And she has rejected me all those times. And she hasn't even told me why. And now, I __see her here with you. And she actually accepted your 'invitation'? What does that fucking (I'm sorry, Christians) bitch see in a retard like you?" the (extremely) angry shinobi spat out._

_I was taken aback (again) by this new information. If she had rejected Kiba 8 times when he asked her out, and she said that refusing would be rude, why had she accepted __**his **__offer__…?__ 'Oh crap. I'm thinking happy thoughts again'.__ Unfortunately, his 'concentration' was disrupted._

_"I-I'm sorry K-kiba" Hinata said, bursting into tears. She was crying. __**For a bitch that insulted her like that? He didn't even deserve it.**_

_"Stop apologising Hinata-chan" I commanded. Kiba's eyes were locked onto mine, and we gave each other the dirtiest death look ever. "He doesn't deserve it"_

_Kiba's eyes slitted as he flashed his teeth at me angrily. "What did you say, bitch?" he demanded from me. _

_"You don't deserve Hinata-chan's apology. You don't deserve her kindness. And, especially, you don't deserve __**her **__altogether" I replied angrily, my eyes slitting as well._

_"She doesn't deserve __**you**__. You don't deserve __**anyone**__. You're just some Jinchuriki shit that nobody will ever love" the asshole (this is my opinion, feel free to hate me, I don't care) retorted. He was really starting to piss me off now. Calling me a bitch, calling __**Hinata-chan **__a bitch. _

_"Let's get this over with then" I said, stretching my arms a bit._

_"What do you have in mind?" Kiba questioned._

_"A fight" I said, as a tail of chakra appeared from (yes, I know) my butt._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Note: If anyone thought my last 2 chapters were funny, that's great. If you didn't think this one was though, that's great too. I'm making this chapter and the next a bit more serious as it focuses on Naruto falling in love. And thanks for the reviews everyone! (don't worry, I'll think of some funny stuff later )_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto rocks!!!! But I don't own it though

Note to myself: YAY!!!! My reviews have been interesting!!! No bad reviews this time

_Flashback_

Author's note

_**Flashback in a flashback (I know, cool huh? )**_

Sorry people, there isn't going to be a fight yet. Naruto is _thinking (wow!!)__. And sorry for making Kiba seem like a bitch; I guess jealousy does that to a guy…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife (sorry for corniness; I have no other ways to explain it)._

_The waiters and the customers had all stopped eating, serving people, talking, yelling at each other (I spotted someone stop picking their nose. THIS IS A PUBLIC RESTARANT__ DUDE); just to watch us._

_But I didn't care about all the eyes staring at me and Kiba. Only two things mattered to me at the moment: bashing the SHIT out of Kiba, and to stop Hinata from being sad__. 'Wait, what? Why did I say that to myself? If Hinata-chan is sad, why would I be sad? Why would I share her emotions? Is this what happens when you like someone' I asked myself. 'I don't remember feeling this way with Ino or TenTen… not even Sakura' I continued._

_What did Kakashi-sensei tell me again? (double flashback!!!)_

_**"Kakashi-sensei?" I said to gain attention from the ex-ANBU**__**(AND TO STOP HIM FROM READING THAT PERVERTED BOOK)**____(just checking, but he's not ANBU anymore right?)_

_**"Hm?" was all my ex-sensei replied. At least I had his attention.**_

_**"Um, well, I was wondering about love (I liked Sakura back then )" I asked, getting a little bit nervous. "Well, actually, have you ever been in love?" I said, finalising my question.**__** There was an awkward silence, until finally, Kakashi snapped his book shut.**_

_**"Yes" he said dully (why does he always talk like that?!). Curiosity took the better of me. I was lucky enough to be gaining this little information, but to ask for more was just pushing the wrong buttons. But still, I asked my ex-sensei.**_

_**"Who?" I questioned enthusiastically, but not too much to piss him off. Kakashi sighed as he and Naruto wal**__**ked passed other fellow shinobi (this is a plural word, right?)**_

_**"Her name was Rin" he started saying. 'Holy crap, he's actually telling me?**__**' I said to myself, extremely surprised. "I was roughly about your age when I knew I loved her" the Jonin continued. 'Well, at least I know that at this age I **_**can **_**be in love' I thought.**_

_**"But I've always had this feeling I did way before then" Kakashi said. He closed his eyes (I guess to remember the events of a long forgotten past). "That's why I became a Jonin so quickly" he **__**continued. Was it me, or did I see a wet patch coming from Kakashi-sensei's left side of his mask? W**__**oah**__**, I've never seen a Jonin cry before.**_

_**"To protect her…" I figured out for myself. "How did you know you were in love, sensei?" I pushed on. Boy was I pushing the wrong buttons. Surprisingly, the man began to speak.**_

_**"When you love someone, **__**you have a feeling where you want to protect them no matter what the cost. Even if that were your life. **__**You share their emotions; their happiness and their sadness. And whenever sadness comes to them, you want it to go away, you want to hug them and squeeze out all that sadness. And whatever happens, to you, they are the most important person**__** ever and you feel as long as you're with them nothing will ever go wrong" Kakashi said.**_

_**There was a long silence between the Genin and Jonin as they continued walking. Finally, I spoke up. "What happened to her?" I asked**__**, preparing for the worst.**_

_**"She died" he said, and quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke to avoid any further conversation. 'Wow' was all I could think about.**_

_I remember memorising this, and seeing if I felt this way for Sakura. But it didn't feel that way to me, and so I eventually stopped liking her. __Then, wait, did that mean… I was falling for Hinata? 'Oh crap, the fight' I suddenly remembered._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Yerh, uhh, sorry for the short chapter. I want to split the separate the things so it doesn't get confusing or anything. Also, sorry that I didn't make this chapter the fight. _


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, so let's get on with it

I am sorry to all the Kiba lovers out there. But who else could get jealous over Hinata besides him? There's already ShikaTema, and Chouji…

Anyway, let's go!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"__Oi you__, Naruto. What the hell are you waiting for you baka?!" Kiba yelled at me.__ 'Oh shit, how long have I been out of it?__' I thought to myself._

_"Shut the fuck up, Kiba. Lets do this" I said, unaware of all the insults the idiot was yelling at me before._

_"About freaking time. What took you so long? Dreaming about __that bitch __Hinata?" he said, a sly but extremely annoying and arrogant smile appearing on his face. I couldn't help but blush. _

_"That'__s none of your business, bitch!! And don't you dare call Hinata that__" I yelled, and I swore I think I __heard Hinata-chan squeak (it was__ so cute )_

_"Oh yea, and what are you gonna do about it?" he retorted, chuckling. By now, my chakra tail was swishing around for all to see._

_"This" I said, as I ran at him at lightning speed before he could even react._

_"What the f-" Kiba started his sentence, only to be knocked into a table with and break his arm._

_"AARGH!!" he yelled in agony from the excruciating pain that he had received. I was about to seriously finish him off then when Hinata ran up to Kiba._

_"Stop, please!" she pleaded, only to be hit with Kiba's free hand. Time froze as I watched that scene take place. 'He hit her. He hit Hinata-chan…' was the only thing going through my head. Anger began to completely overwhelm me__. Unfortunately, a sense of failure came with it as well. 'I couldn't protect her…' I thought sadly to myself._

_"Ay, you. I thought boyfriend's were supposed to protect their girlfriends. What happened just here?" Kiba smirked, pointing at the Hyuga holding onto her right cheek (WHICH WAS BLEEDING)._

_"Y-you hurt her…" was all I could get out._

_"So what?" the bastard questioned (evilly)._

_"So, you die" I finished, my eyes becoming more slit as more red chakra began to overwhelm me. A second chakra tail began to appear from my butt. My nail grew 2 inches, so now it was sharp enough to cut flesh. "I wonder who to cut with __**these**__?" I said, more to myself than Kiba. My plan was working. He was getting scared, looking at how ferocious I was becoming. I glanced at a mirror near the bar (the alcoholic one) and was suddenly shocked at how different I looked. I looked into my eyes, and for the first time in my life, so a blood lust in it._

_"N-Naruto-kun" a tiny voice suddenly said. This shook me out of my chance, as I used my demon chakra to quickly be by the girl that I had a terrible crush on._

_"Hinata-chan…" was all I could say as I looked at the blood (not really gushing, but still, it was coming out) from her cheek. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let you get hurt. I'm sorry I haven't killed that bastard yet. But I will, you just hold on" I finished as I prepared to continue the fight. But I stopped as a hand grabbed mine._

_"Please, Naruto-kun. I hate seeing people hurt. Even him. And I don't want to see you get hurt either. Please, stop"__ she said, sobbing with the words. I didn't want to see her cry. And all of a sudden, I started crying as well. 'Why the hell am I crying?!' I asked myself. But, as sadness overtook anger, one chakra tail began to disappear. "Okay Hinata-chan. F-for you" I said between tears._

_"Oh my God, I'm freaking fighting a wuss?! What happened to you, you never cry bloody baka!" he yelled at me. But I ignored him. All I was focusing my attention on was Hinata-chan, and to try to stop her from crying.__ "Hinata-chan…" was all I could say as I was suddenly punched/clawed at the back of the head. The red chakra protected me with a thick shield, so all that Kiba punched was pure chakra. Pure, burning, hot, evil chakra._

_"AAAAHH!!!" he yelled I pain, as the chakra instinctively threw the shinobi out of the restaurant. 'Good, now he's shut up' I thought to myself._

_"NARUTO-KUN!!" Hinata-chan yelled at me. "Why did you do that?!" she said, crying even more now. 'Oh crap, why __**did **__I do that? I didn't really do it myself anyway, it was my chakra'_

_"I-I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I couldn't help it. He still needed to pay for hurting you…" was what I got out __before I was suddenly embraced in a hug. My arms fell limp as I fully absorbed the warmth and happiness Hinata-chan was giving me. Soon, when I got out of my 'trance', I returned her embrace. I didn't care if any of the people staring at us thought we were retarded or cute. 'They can all eat shit for all I care. I have more important things to do' I thought as my grip on my (I think its official now) girlfriend became tighter._

_After what seemed like hours of hugging, we finally got up. Neither of us spoke as we payed and walked off. Every other ninja in that restaurant was shocked at the devastation we had created, but nonetheless amazed at the (love?) we showed each other. We stepped over Kiba and walked in silence as we found a bench to sit on._

_"A-are you hurt?" Hinata asked, her stutter apparently back (which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It's cute!)._

_"Nah, I'm alright. Kiba couldn't lay a scratch on me" I said ecstatically as I smiled and put a thu__mbs up. Hinata weakly smiled. 'Good, at least he's not hurt' she thought, before the memories of that past fight came back to her. She sobbed quietly, but not quietly enough for me to hear. "Hinata-chan?" I asked, as her sobbing became louder._

_"K-Kiba hates me now" she said between tears. 'Oh crap, she was crying again. I didn't want her to see me cry again' I thought to myself, and out of instinct, I hugged her. She must have been shocked __as I was at what I was doing, as she suddenly stopped crying. But this didn't last long, as she started once more._

_"Don't cry Hinata-chan" I said with a slight joking manner. "Don't cry, or I'll cry too" I said with tears already beginning to appear. "Kiba doesn't deserve to be sad for" I said with sudden anger in my voice. And she stopped crying again, as she hugged onto me tighter. I could feel her tears running down my neck, and could feel her mouth open as her breath cooled the tears._

_"I'm sorry Naruto-kun" she said, sounding as if she were about to cry again. 'Why was she apologising? It was Kiba's fault' I said to myself. "I should have told you earlier. Way earlier" she said, as her grip on my waist loosened (ngaaw). She looked me straight in the eye and said three words I could never forget._

_"I love you"_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Yay! 2 chapters in two days! I'm sorry about how crap the fight was, but how was Kiba really going to stand up against Naruto? Review please!!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I definitely wished I did. Now on with the story…

Yay! 19 reviews now! (review more please )

Again I'm sorry to all Kiba-lovers out there, and I hope you're pleased all Kiba-haters (I'm an in between so it doesn't matter to me). I'm also sorry for the quick fight (if you can call it that), but seriously, did Kiba really stand a chance to two tailed Naruto? (NO!) Yay, only one more flashback to go!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Wow' I thought to myself. That was some night I had… (the last flashback!!!! I hope…)

'_Holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit she loves me!!' I yelled in my brain after the girl I now knew I loved told me in return that she loves me back. I suddenly began to blush, as I remembered that I was so close to Hinata-chan. So close to her face; her cheeks, her eyes, her lips… Snap out of it, tell her you love her back you idiot. She's still waiting for an answer you baka. 'Oh right' I said to myself, dazed at the sudden burst of happiness I was feeling._

"_I-I love you too, Hinata-chan" I said breathlessly. We both smiled at each other in silence, gazing into each other's eyes. Out of pure instinct and sudden desire, I put my hand on her right cheek (the bleeding one) and rubbed it. Her face was warm from the blushing she was suddenly doing. It was cute, but my focus was on those red lips she had, and what I was doing with mine. I closed my eyes (and I could have sworn she closed hers) as I leaned in. I pursed my lips and leaned in 90 of the way (from Hitch, that movie with Will Smith) as she leaned in the last 10._

_Our lips met, and my heart melted away as I felt the warmth of her lips. I held onto her waist to support the kiss; to pull her even more towards me. I blushed as I felt her breasts touch my chest again, but smiled as well (I'm still not perverted though…). 'Wow' was all I could say in my mind. This felt just like the time I saw her in those (very sexy) clothes, only about (maybe) a billion times better (seriously)._

_It felt like time had frozen as they kissed. But as the saying goes (I don't know if this is real or if I made it up) good things don't last forever (sounds right though). Hinata-chan slowly and (extremely) reluctantly slipped out of my hold ever so gracefully. She gently let her lips part, and suddenly, our trance disappeared. Both of us blushed furiously, but neither could let go of each other's gaze._

_Finally, Naruto spoke up. "Um, its getting pretty late. Not that I __**want **__you to go home or anything, but I don't want your father to come and kill you or anything either" I said, smiling a bit. Hinata couldn't help but giggle at my little joke. We both slowly stood up and began walking to the Hyuga mansion. They walked in silence as they thought about the current 'experiences' they just had._

_(this is both Hinata and Naruto thinking; except Hinata would probably be stuttering…in her brain)_

'_Wow, I didn't know that Naruto/Hinata was such a good kisser. Not that I've ever had one myself. Wait, that was my first kiss!! Holy crap, that was my first kiss… I wonder if Naruto-kun/Hinata-chan liked it…?' we both thought at the same time, and averted our gaze to the opposite direction. 'Wow, I'm actually feeling embarrassed for once. I'm never like this. What is Hinata-chan doing to me?' I thought to myself. 'Oh well, whatever's happening to me, as long as its making me feel this as well' I finished thinking to myself as I slid my hand into hers._

_The sense of happiness that was radiated when we kissed came back, only more long lasting and less powerful; nonetheless, it still made me feel good. Even better after eating 10 bowls of ramen after training non-stop for a day. 'Mmm, ramen. I'm still hungry…' I thought to myself, but these thoughts were pushed aside as Hinata finally reacted and held on tighter to my hands._

_Neither of us looked at each other, instead just focusing on embracing the warmth coming from each other's hands; but we both knew we were thinking of each other. I smiled as we walked to the Hyuga Mansion, but frowned when I realised it was right in front of it (Naruto is funnily stupid )._

"_U-um,I- I guess I'd better be g-going" Hinata-chan said to me, before getting ready to depart. Out of instinct, I grabbed her hand for the last time (well, for tonight J) and quickly pecked her on the cheek before departing myself. I continued walking towards my small (and lonely L) apartment, when I felt warm hands grab my hand. I turned around and felt a quick sensation touch my lips. Before I could open my eyes (I had them closed for some bizarre reason) the figure was already running back to her apartment. I grinned._

"_I love you" I whispered to myself, only loud enough for me to hear. A few thoughts ran through my mind, but all were focused on one person (guess… ). I unlocked my apartment without even thinking it and lay down on the small bed._

"_Wow" I said to myself before falling asleep._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sorry guys for late update. Bit busy working. Can you believe that? A 13 year old working when he could have a good holiday going out with friends. Sheesh, Asian parents these days.

Well, I know this chapter was crap, but review and tell me how crap it was.

Also, next chapter is going to be about how everyone finds out (very slowly)


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the crap chapter last time… I'm not the romantic kind.

Well, before I get started, please review and give me any couples you'd like to include (like ShikaTema; this is for Terissa) and so forth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke up the next morning in a daze. I just had a dream about a certain lavender eyed (SEXY!!) girl. It involved lots of intimacy, and its private, so I shouldn't say (who knew Naruto could be so perverted?). I slowly got up from bed, when a sudden rush of naked Hinatas appeared in my head (wow, even I don't do that). I fell back down from a nosebleed. I forcefully pushed those thoughts out of my mind (for the moment ) and got up. I turned around and noticed that my whole bed was now covered in blood; dried and fresh.

"Crap, that's been happening all night?!" I asked myself. I grabbed my normal outfit and headed to the shower; turning the tap on and stripping myself, I walked into the warm and blissful water. I started washing myself, looking at my body; it was slowly starting to look more sleek… and it was growing two lumps ( ") I was imagining I was washing Hinata's body…

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT, ERO-SENNIN!!" I yelled, hoping that the perverted bastard was around. Obviously he wasn't (he only peeks at girls… doesn't he? Damn, I can't predict that man very well; for all I know, he could be bi). I quickly showered after I stopped fantasizing, got changed, and ran to the Hyuga Mansion.

'Oh my God, yes. We're together now!!!' I thought to myself as I was running. I quickly made it to the Mansion and jumped effortlessly onto Hinata's window (I knew it was hers because she was singing "Milkshake" she's so different when she thinks no-one is around).

What I saw in the window completely wowed me (I've been getting wowed out quite a lot lately) when I saw Hinata. In her bra. And panties. I nosebleed again (I've been doing that a lot lately as well) and fell down from the window sill with a 'thud'. He landed on some grass, and passed out.

_Hinata_

Hinata was happy. Extremely happy. Not from extreme overdoses of sugar, but she was extremely hyperactive as well; she began singing. Usually when she sang, she sang a sad song; but today, she was happy, so she sung a happy (and somewhat dirty) song. It had been a hot night, so she had slept in the bra and panties she had worn to her date last night.

Suddenly, she heard a thud coming from outside and stopped singing. She quickly slid the window open and looked out to find her lover lying unconscious on her backyard.

_Naruto_

'Oooh, how long have I been out for?' I thought to myself. I slowly got up, scanning around for any visible signs of Hinata. 'Yep, there she is' I said to myself as I spotted a very visible Hinata, dangling her… 'Oh my God, those are pretty big…' I thought before the Hyuga girl jumped down onto me.

_Hinata_

"Oh my God, Naruto!!" Hinata yelled as she saw her unconscious lover. She leaned more out of the window, letting her (um, yerh) breasts dangle over the window sill. She jumped down, but being in a state of sleepiness, confusion, happiness and worry at the same time, she lost her footing and fell down, instead of next to him, but onto, the very, very lucky Uzumaki.

_Naruto_

'Wow, these are pretty soft pillows' I thought, grabbing onto (what I thought were) the pillows that Hinata had thrown to me. "Hehe, it even has a pin in it" I said to myself as I rubbed it. 'Wait, what the hell? Why would Hinata throw me pillows?' I suddenly thought. I opened my eyes and saw a blushing, worried and happy Hinata.

"Well, hello there. Um, nice pillows? Hehehe…" I greeted, smiling a devilish grin. 'OH MY GOD, YOU BAKA!! YOU GRABBED YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S BOOBS BEFORE ASKING!!' I yelled in my brain.

"At least I'll die happy if she kills me now…" I muttered to myself.

"N-naruto-kun? Why are you h-here?" my girlfriend questioned me. I started laughing.

"Well, I was just wondering if you were busy today. I'm free, so I was just wondering if you want to go to the park or anything…hehe" I said, blushing a bit. We both smiled at this; Hinata because she saw me blushing, and me because I was waiting for her to say yes.

"U-um, okay Naruto-kun. Let me just go and get changed…" then it clicked. Hinata-chan, the soon to be heiress of the most powerful clan in Konoha, was almost naked on her front lawn with the boy she had just recently gotten together with.

"AAAAHH!!!!!" she screamed before punching her beloved Naruto (reflex, I guess) and ran off to her room.

_A while later_

"Woah, what happened?" I asked myself sluggishly. I was in a backyard; a very big one may I add. "Oh right, the Hyuga Mansion" I suddenly remembered. "I wonder if Hinata wants to go out on a date?" I asked myself another question (Naruto… " he actually forgot the glorious moments of the 'pillow').

"Hinata-chan?!" I yelled softly (is that possible) so I wouldn't wake up anyone besides the girl I loved.

"H-hai Naruto-kun?" I heard a voice coming from the window. I smiled; I opened my mouth to begin my sentence.

"Are you doing anything today?" I asked, my smile slowly growing bigger. The girl I loved appeared in the window; wearing her usual loose and baggy clothes; she began to speak.

"Um, no, nothing t-today" she said. I began to think; 'Holy crap, I don't know where to take her… why is she wearing her normal clothes so early in the morning? Who cares, she looks nice in them. I know! We can go get some ramen'

"Do you wanna go get some ramen?" I asked, grinning with my eyes closed. Before I could open my eyes, I felt a presence suddenly nearby.

"Sure" Hinata-chan said, having landed gracefully on her front lawn. She smiled, and we both left the humungous mansion behind us.

As we walked to Ichariku (someone tell me name please ), who would have known all the pople we could meet along the way? Well, anyway, as we walked, neither me nor Hinata-chan had said anything; we were both shy over our confession the other night. I smiled at the reminder of the recent events, and was just about to hold my new girlfriend's hand when we met; Choji?

"Munch Hi Naruto-san Munch" he said through mouthfuls of barbeque chips (God, did he reek of that smell).

"Yo, Choji" I greeted, smiling. Hinata silently did the same and I smiled at the sound of hearing her beautiful voice.

"Where are you munch two heading to?" he asked while stuffing another handful into his mouth (I swear, I think he purposely makes his hand bigger just so he can grab more food with each handful or something).

"RAMEN!!" I yelled, putting my thumbs up and grinning. If I brushed my teeth more that would make me look like Guy or Lee, except orange (sorry, I just happen to notice all of these little things). I heard a giggle to my right and laughed too. 'Hinata-chan's laugh is so cute' I thought. 'Now that you think about it, everything she does now is beginning to sound cute'.

Being the polite person I am () I asked if Choji wanted to come with us (hoping secretly that he would decline). Unfortunately, Choji was still hungry (seriously, what do you expect) and decided to tag along with us. The three of us continued; Choji separating me and Hinata-chan apart. I frowned at this, and looked into space so I could focus on any nearby objects.

Suddenly, I felt a warm hand slip into mine. I looked at Choji, horrified, until I noticed it wasn't his hand in mine (thank GOD!!). I eyed the hand currently in mine and traced it back to its owner; Hinata-chan. Our hands were linked behind Choji, which meant that Hinata-chan still didn't want anyone else knowing. I grinned and squeezed her hand as if to get as much warmth as possible from them. 'I hope she's feeling as happy as I am' I thought.

_Choji_

Choji continued eating his favourite chips until something gently, but evidently, hit his butt. 'Holy crap' he thought. 'That better not be Naruto's hand'. He turned around and saw that the culprit had been both Naruto **and… **Hinata? He quickly glanced at both their faces and saw their grins. 'Oh my Gosh' he thought.

'BOTH OF THEM FELT MY BUTT!!!'

_Naruto_

As the three of us continued walking (and as Hinata-chan and I held hands) we spotted Lee. Hinata-chan and I quickly (and sadly) let go of each other's hands and pretended nothing had happened.

"Oh the Springtime of Youth. Did I eye the two of you just enjoy a youthful holding hands? Yosh, I did, didn't I?! Aaaah, what beautiful youth!!!" he yelled excitedly (sorry, not a super big Lee fan (still a fan though) so I can't speak his…language?).

'Holy crap he saw us' I thought; I tried to stand my ground and was about to deny it, when Hinata-chan spoke up (wow). She giggled a bit first though.

"Yes Lee, we were holding hands. Jealous?" she asked teasingly. 'What the hell?! Is she flirting with him?' I yelled angrily in my mind. I clenched my fists, preparing to strike any minute, when Hinata's hand re-entered mine.

"Yosh, but not of you two. I'm jealous because I want to be with SAKURA-CHAN!!" he said, his eyes becoming love hurts and drunkily moving about.

"O…k. Anywho, you wanna come eat some ramen with us Lee-san?" I once again asked politely. And once again, I was unfortunate.

The four of us continued walking to the ramen stand and, what do you know, Konohamaru comes along with his two friends (that guy that's always sniffing and that girl that is constantly blushing… reminds me of someone actually…) (the two other kids probably have names but I can't be bothered to look their names up).

"NARUTO-SAMA!! (I'm using that title because he respects Naruto) WHY ARE YOU HOLDING A GIRL'S HANDS!! YOU WILL BECOME INFECTED BY THE COOTIE GERMS!!" Konohamaru yelled, running and tackling down Hinata (baka). "RUN!!! RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!!" he yelled over top all the laughter coming from Lee and Choji.

"KONOHAMARU!!! DON'T TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND!!" I roared, extremely pissed he touched, let alone TACKLED, my girlfriend. Konohamaru slowly loosened his grip and stood up.

"Naruto-sama. What's a girlfriend?" he innocently asked. All of us (anime) sweat dropped at this rather stupid question. 'How old is he again? Like, 8 or something' I thought, sighing.

"Konohamaru, a girlfriend is someone… how do I say this?" I began, looking to Hinata for any ideas. She just smiled, wiping the dirt she had received from the tackle.

"A girlfriend is someone you have feelings for; someone you always feel happy around no matter what happens. You want to protect them, and whenever they feel sad you want to hold them in your arms and squeeze all that sadness away. And well, I guess that's what a girlfriend is to a guy… hehe" I stated, trying my best to quote what Kakashii-sensei had said.

"OH!! …" Konohamaru um, said? I don't think he understood. "MOEGI!!!! BE MY GIRLFRIEND NOW!!" he yelled, roughly holding onto her hand. "I will protect you from anything!! And if you ever get sad, I'll find the person that made you sad and bash them up!!!" he yelled triumphantly. Strangely, the girl complied and hugged Konohamaru. "AAAH!!! COOTIES" he randomly yelled before fainting.

All of us (anime) sweat dropped.

"He'll be alright" I said. "Let's go now! I'm STARVING!!!" I yelled, and off we were again. Lee and Choji followed, and Hinata walked beside me (holding my hand ). We suddenly stopped when we met yet ANOTHER ninja, my ex-sensei Kakashi. And he was reading that darn perverted book of his AGAIN!! 'Will he ever stop reading that? It doesn't take that long to read a small book like that!!' I thought.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!! WHAT'S UP?!" I yelled energetically. He sighed; he had a habit of doing that whenever I went a bit hyperactive.

"Just walking around" he said. He also had a habit of giving really short answers. "Hmm. It seems you're not as dumb as you seem. You've finally caught on" he stated.

'What does that supposed to mean?' I thought, confusion seeping into my brain.

"What are you talking about Kakashi-sensei? I've ALWAYS been smart" I said, smiling a wide grin. Everyone (anime) sweat dropped at this remark.

"Well, you've finally noticed that Hinata-san likes you" he said, winking at me and Hinata. She blushed furiously and started to poke her fingers (HOW CUTE!!)

"I'd best be off now" he suddenly said, turning tail and beginning to walk our opposite direction.

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei" I called. He sighed again (ANNOYING BAKA!! WHY DOES HE ALWAYS DO THAT!!).

"Do you wanna come eat lunch with us?" I politely asked. This time, I didn't need to wish for Kakashi-sensei to refuse. He would never let anyone see his real face.

"Yea. Sure. I'm starved" he said, smiling through his mask.

"WHAT??!!!!" I suddenly yelled, my face becoming very (anime) red.

"N-Naruto-kun? What's wrong?" Hinata-chan suddenly asked me. I stopped my fury abruptly and squeezed her hand.

"Hehe… its nothing" I said, rubbing my head with my free hand sheepishly. Kakashi-sensei looked at me with confusion, and then started heading towards our destination. (WHEN WILL WE FREAKING GET THERE?!!!). And while we walk, who do we meet? Shino, Shikamaru and Neji.

"HI!! How's your day? Good. Want something to eat? No, okay!! Well bye then" I said hurrily and continued walking away.

"Naruto-kun. Why are you holding my cousin's hand" Neji suddenly asked. 'Holy shit. I'm dead now' I thought.

"Um. Um. Um. Well, um…-" I stuttered until another stuttering voice interrupted.

"Yes, Neji-san. Naruto-kun and I are together now" she said, smiling her sweet smile. I was surprised she didn't stutter at all.

"Interesting… seems you're not as thick as I thought you were… so where are you 5 off to?" he enquired.

"Wait, so you're not angry or anything?" I asked, stunned.

"Why would I be? Only a brother is overprotective of their sister. I'm only her cousin" he answered calmly. There was a slight pause as he waited for my answer. Remembering that he had asked a question,

"Well, if that's the case, we're going to eat some RAMEN!!!" I yelled the last word randomly. 'Oh well, it doesn't matter if he joins or not. Hinata-chan and I aren't going to do anything romantic' I thought sadly.

"Can we join?" he asked with a smirk. He must have known what I was thinking.

"Yea, my bugs are hungy" Shino suddenly said; still in his monotone voice though.

"I'm a bit hungry too. Troublesome though…" Shikamaru muttered. I sighed, and the 8 of us continued onwards to Ichikaru. When we finally made it, EVERYONE, and I mean EVERYONE, sat between me and Hinata. I don't know if this was on purpose or not, but I was starting to get really pissed off now. I put an annoyed face on (subconsciously doing this) and sighed. How was I supposed to enjoy a date when its not really a date anymore?!

I looked around. Shikamaru and Lee were all gathered around Kakashi-sensei; even though they didn't know him much, it seemed that they were still curious over how his face looked like. Hinata-chan was included but she had a sad look on her face. We saw each other staring at each other and gave weak smiles. I looked to the right and saw Shino sitting silently, letting his bugs eat while he watched. I looked a bit further and saw Neji silently eating; and Choji downing more bowls then I thought I could ever eat. I sighed once more, holding onto my chopsticks, ready to eat.

Suddenly, I felt a hand slip into mine, and I yelled in my brain, 'WHAT THE HELL?!! ISN'T SHINO SITTING NEXT TO ME??!!'. I turned around and instead of seeing the emotionless face of Shino, I saw Hinata-chan blushing, and attempting to look away. ' She swapped seats with Shino...'. I smiled, and tightened my grip on her hand.

'Today wasn't so bad after all'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the long update. Tried to make longer and stuff, but I had work, so it was hard to finish this chapter.

Also, I would love some ideas for any future pairings.

**And, for a simple game of guessing, can anyone figure out what this story is based on?**** If you can figure out, well, you get my… recognition?**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway…but I want to

I am SOOOOOO sorry for the bad chapter last time. I was trying to make it light-hearted but while I was focusing on that I forgot about so many of the details of minor characters " Sorry!!! And also, sorry again for any OOCs. Sorry for late update too

And, as a last note, I would like to say I am making this relationship LONG LASTING!! Like a _real _12 year old relationship. Although I like the fanfics, some are just 'sex, pash and more sex'. Some, not all… I'm not saying its bad, its just not realistic for 12 year olds…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I just had the BEST sleep ever. Well, I have them a lot now; they usually involve dreaming about things besides getting chased by angry mobs. Which is good. Hopefully. I don't know how what a normal person dreams of, but I hope they think of girls kissing you. Which they probably do. Yea, they probably do.

"Man, am I high or something?" I said to myself. I was thinking the most random things ever. Then something hit me. 'HOLY CRAP!!! I'M OUT OF MONEY!!" I yelled in my brain.

You remember the fight that me and Kiba had? Well, both of us had to pay up, and that took literally ALL my savings away from me. 'I have to do some more stupid D Missions or something' I disappointingly I thought.

I lazily got up from my bed, taking off my night cap and yawning. I rubbed my eyes and yawned again. I walked to my cupboard (I also walked into the wall on my 50cm trip) and grabbed my usual clothes (I have about a dozen of the same outfit; and about 3 normal clothes). I had a VERY quick shower and walked to my small but cosy kitchen.

I prepared my usual breakfast: ramen, and drank some cola soft drink (probably get sued if I say a certain cola brand ") to get a little hyper. After I finished my third cup the ramen was ready. I quickly downed my meal (which gave me severe heart burn, may I add) and raced out of my apartment (I didn't lock it because, well, who would want to rob my place anyway?).

I 'ninja style' ran (I'm going to call it 'nin-run' if that's okay with you readers) to Tsunade's office. I kicked the door open (sort of like Gai's 'Dynamic Entry') and smiled.

"TSUNADE BAA-CHAN!!! GOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOORNING!!!"I yelled with enough volume it could have woken up the whole village. Obviously, I did this on purpose. Tsunade baa-chan is the WORST morning person I have ever met; even worse than that darn Sasuke-loving Sakura (").

A sudden surge of pain went through my head as a glass object hit my head, knocking me down on the ground (anime style). I awoke several minutes later with Tsunade-baa chan right in front of my (beautiful XD) face.

"AAAAHH!!!" I screamed in the Fifth Hokage's face.

"Baka" she muttered under her breath. I looked at her in a slightly evil way and lifted myself off the ground.

"I need a C ranked mission!! NOW!!" I ordered the Hokage (even **I **wouldn't do that. And I am one disrespectful little bastard). Tsunade baa-chan slowly walked to her large, wooden, desk and sat down on her large, leather chair.

She lazily went through a couple of the files stacked on her desk and suddenly chucked a random one at my face (which made me walk back a bit from the impact of the throw; remember, Tsunade baa-chan is on 'steroids' (I say that to piss her off )).

I bumped into a slightly smaller figure behind me in a slightly tight jacket (the warmth… ) and turned around quickly to see who it was.

"H-hey Hinata-chan" I stuttered (holy crap, I am so not used to stuttering). "Watcha doing up here?" I continued, putting both hands behind my neck. Tsunade, the observant person she is (she can observe things like this even though she is supposed to only know medical things; maybe OOC). 'So they're together now… about time, that stupid baka' she thought.

"U-um, actually, I was l-looking for you" she said, poking her two index fingers a bit. "You weren't home; or at Ichikaru-" I grinned a wide smile, happy that she remembered that. Tsunade flinched for an unknown reason, but I didn't give that a second thought.

"So I c-came here" she finished, smiling now. I smiled with her quickly grabbed hold of her shoulders in a somewhat friendly way.

"That reminds me" I began, "I haven't even eaten breakfast yet!!" I exclaimed, gently pushing her out of the door. After she realized what I was doing, she disengaged her resistance and walked with the force of my push.

"Not quite, Naruto" Tsunade suddenly said. "Hinata, could you please stay here?" she asked. We both stopped in our tracks, and looked at her confusingly.

"Whhhyyyyyy????" I whined. I heard Hinata's sweet giggle, and couldn't help but smile.

"Just some women things. Puberty, so forth" she smiled, with a slight smirk on her face. Both Hinata and I blushed at the subject (ZILLIONS of imaginations came through my mind which would be too… dirty to mention).

"Okay then. But bring my Hina-chan back in one piece baa-chan!!" I called behind me as I let go of Hinata's soft hands. As I headed out the door, I turned the corner, faced towards her, and winked happily. We both smiled and I mouthed I love you. I ran too quickly for her to reply, but I heard a soft cry of the three words as I was running. My heart melted at this and I almost fell down the stairs. 'I wonder what those two were talking about…' I thought.

"Hinata-chan, please, take a seat (I forget; does Tsunade have a chair?)" the Hokage said, motioning towards the black leather chair.

"Th-thank you" Hinata said, gracefully taking the seat. There was a nervous silence as the Fifth closed her eyes, probably thinking.

"U-um, Hokage-senpai (probably not the real way to address Tsunade). W-what did you call me for?" Hinata asked. Finally, the Hokage spoke up; and Hinata hoped that she never did.

"As the Hokage, I command you to break up with Naruto"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you likey!!! Also, super sorries for the late update. Moved into my new house (which opens with fingerprint access D) so I had to wait for the computer to get plugged in and stuff.

Also, try guessing WHY Hinata has to break up with poor Naruto.

And I'm still a bit curious if anyone can figure out what this story is based on.

Cheers, Eric…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway

Okay, after this chapter ends and the story goes back to Naruto, it will be in third person since people have been complaining how first person is (I for one didn't like it either; but since no one complained until now I thought they liked it "). And I'm sorry if you don't like the storyline, but Hinata and Naruto WILL get back together. Just not at the moment. OOC for Hinata in this one. Sorry

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"W-w-what?" Hinata whispered, barely audible from the shock she had received.

"I need you to break up with Naruto" Tsunade-SAMA (thank you for correction. When I watch Naruto I just read the subtitles and I guess my one's crap ") said calmly (and a bit sadly), closing her eyes.

"Why??" Hinata said, surprisingly not stuttering. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. 'We had just gotten together' she thought.

"For an intelligent girl like yourself, I thought you would have noticed. I guess you have been distracted though" Tsunade-sama said, more to herself than Hinata.

"Why?!" Hinata repeated, her voice beginning to raise (wow). The tears she was trying to keep in were beginning to betray her as they became visible around her eyelids.

The Hokage sighed, and opened her drawer for some sake.

"TELL ME WHY!!!!" Hinata suddenly yelled, her tears now finally leaking down her cheeks.

Tsunade was shocked at the sudden change of personality in Hinata, so she began to talk.

"Naruto, as you know, was a lonely child. He has never experience _this _kind of love for someone" she began. Hinata blushed slightly when the Hokage said love, showing that the normal Hinata was still there.

"And, as you should know as well, Naruto has the Kyuubi inside of him (made this part up) which he has to keep under control subconsciously." She continued, sipping some sake as she spoke.

"But, as I have noticed just a few minutes ago, his love for you, a completely new emotion for him, is distracting him subconsciously, so his control over the Kyuubi weakens" the Hokage said sadly. Hinata began to form tears again. She knew where this was going.

"So, as long as you stay around him, the more the Kyuubi will take over Naruto. And we do NOT want that in this village" she said sternly. "Even if I have to disallow a relationship such as this".

There was a short silence after the Fifth had finished her explanation. With two shots of sake down, she began speaking again.

"If you were not so in love with Naruto, you would have noticed that the outer layer of his eyes had a tint of red in it; an obvious sign that the Kyuubi is leaking, even by a little. Also, his nails have become much sharper" she added, staring at Hinata's shoulders

Hinata gently touched her shoulders, and gasped when she felt that a small section had been ripped from each side.

"And his smile. How could you not notice the extremely sharp teeth he showed to you? I was over here and I could see it wide and clear, while you were right in front of him" she lectured. Hinata put her head down in shame. 'I can't even notice these things about my boyfriend… my soon to be ex-boyfriend' she sadly thought.

"Furthermore, I have already planned a three year training for Naruto with Jiraiya-san (I decided not to put an honourable ending since the two are childhood friends). If you two were still an item by the end of this month, he would more than likely decline Jiraiya-san's offer and not train. So you two breaking up is a _**MUST**_" Tsunade said, ending the explanation.

Hinata was now in tears. So many things were going through her mind at the moment. 'I waited so long… I love Naruto-kun, but I don't want the Kyuubi to take over. There wouldn't be a Naruto to love if that happened. Or a village to love him in. But, how am I going to do this?? I LOVE HIM!!!' She sobbed quietly, letting the tears drop down her chin. 'And I don't want to break his heart either'

Suddenly, the Fifth broke her train of thought. "Hinata, you do know that if you do not end your relationship, you will be in danger. **Everyone **will be in danger. I know it hurts, and it will hurt, but for the good of the village, I **need **you to end your relationship" the Hokage emphasised sternly. She had a sad look on her face too; she wanted those two to be together, but as the Hokage, she also needed to protect the village.

Hinata continued sobbing for a few minutes, but finally answered. "Y-yes Hokage-sama. I will b-break up with N-naruto-kun" she said, stuttering horribly through her tears. She could barely breathe now because of all the sadness, all the weight crashing down on her. Suddenly, a poof was heard followed by a cloud, and Jiraiya appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry Hinata. But Naruto still promised to Sakura that he would retrieve Sasuke. And he cannot do that if he doesn't train. And you should also remember that Naruto doesn't break promises; that's his way of the Ninja" Jiraiya-sannin said sadly. He also did not want to hurt Naruto. Not after all the pain he had gone through his childhood.

The Hyuuga nodded sadly, and exited the office. This was turning out to be a crap day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, there you have it. I hope you guys like the explanation to why she needs to break up with him. And I didn't note all the changes in Naruto because the 'plan' would then seem to obvious, so I left it for this chapter.

Expect a bit of OOC from Naruto next chapter. I'm not saying what kind, but just be aware of it. And once again, don't diss me for my storyline. **I **like it.

Review please XD


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (but Buddha(that's supposed to be God with some people, but I'm a devoted Buddhist ), I wish I did. I would be rich!!) but I do own my imagination (that often wonders to random places, like this one right now)

Hello readers. I have readers right? I know, I love NaruHina-ness too, but its part of my storyline. Also, for people asking if they were going to get back together, you're just going to have to guess. ;) Have fun reading (hopefully). Oober

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A large, heavy weight had dropped on Hinata Hyuuga just ten minutes ago. She had just received **orders, **not requests, but actual orders, and more so from the Hokage herself. What was this order? To break up with the only boy/man she has and will ever love. Naruto Uzumaki.

But the bright side was, being the intelligent ninja she was and Naruto being moderately intelligent (he _was _the only one that noticed the wounds under Rock Lee's bandages), she knew that Naruto would link up their breaking up to her talk with the Hokage. And she didn't know what he would do if he found out, but she didn't want to find out.

So, that meant that she had to make their relationship last for a bit longer. '2 months. Enough so Naruto wouldn't notice, and not too long for the Hokage to keep pressing on about it' she thought sadly. She continued walking down the lonely corridor that led to the waiting room, thinking about the disasters that could happen if the Kyuubi was released; she wanted a reason to why she was doing this.

Naruto waited in the waiting room (duh) for his Hinata-chan. He was bored, but it was worth it if he could see his Hina-chan (that's how the Japanese use pet names right?). He sighed. It was really getting boring now. He closed his eyes, ready to take a quick nap, when he heard the door slide close. He immediately opened his eyes to see his girlfriend; in a sad mood.

Naruto tilted his head in a puppyish way, confused. "Hina-chan?" he said, causing her to suddenly shake herself off her 'trance'. "Hmm?" she said, smiling sweetly. Uzumaki got up from his chair and hugged her. Hinata's hands slowly embraced his hug after she noticed what was happening, and she put her head into his chest. "Hello there" he said in a happy voice. "What's up?" he asked.

Hinata startled a bit; she didn't expect Naruto to notice that she was sad. She smiled. 'He focuses on me… not like some people I know' she thought (referring to daddy dearest). "I-it's nothing, Naru-kun" she said, lifting her head off her face and showing him a small smile. She kissed him lightly on the cheek, and he smiled. The couple just stared at each other lovingly, until Hinata became sad again.

"Something **is **wrong. Tell me" he said, frowning with sadness; not because his girlfriend was lying to him, but because she was sad. 'What is wrong with me?' he thought to himself after asking Hinata.

"N-nothing Naru-kun. I was just w-wondering, if this would last, that's all. I mean, our relationship. I've l-loved you for so long, I don't want you to s-stop" she sobbed. She didn't want to lie, but in a way, what she just said was actually the truth. A tear dropped down her soft cheeks. 'Except I'm going to be the one to stop loving you' she sadly thought to herself. She had decided that her 'excuse' would be that she had stopped loving him. She was broken from her thoughts with the caring voice of her boyfriend.

"Don't cry, Hina-chan. I'll never stop loving you now. Ever. I promise you that" he said happily. "And you know I don't break my promises" he added. Naruto then pecked Hinata quickly on the lips, which startled her. The couple only kissed on the lips once (remember, they're still only 12. Very immature lol) and Hinata was very uncomfortable with the closeness. But Hinata was always uncomfortable, even with Naruto. 'Not that I'm complaining' she replied to her own thoughts.

"Well, I'm hungry. You wanna go get some ramen, Naru-kun?" she asked, surprisingly not stuttering.

"YOSH!!! LET'S GOOOOO" her boyfriend exclaimed, picking her up and gently placing her on his back. "Hold on tight, Hina-chan" he said softly, lightly kissing her on her right cheek. In (a very anime style) he sped off to the ramen stand.

'Same old Naruto' Hinata thought happily.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. That other guy does; but I wouldn't mind being a stockholder. How much money would I be able to make?! Anyway…

Sorry for the late update. Exams and new computer. Also, I just want to ask you guys if you want me to write about Naruto and Hinata's dates in detail or not.

Well, on with my story…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata giggled as the wind swept through her (now moderately long) lavender hair. Naruto was piggybacking her as they ran to his favourite ramen store. He was surprisingly faster than he looked; she never noticed this before because she could easily track him with her Byakugan, but now she couldn't help but feel jealous at her boyfriend's power, but at the same time she was proud and happy of him as well.

She leant down and lightly kissed him on his left cheek; she did not know why, it just felt like the right thing to do. Suddenly, Naruto lost his balance and the couple tumbled down on Konoha's surprisingly soft ground.

"Ow ow ow ow" Naruto whined. Hinata eyed a rather deep gash on his right cheek, and gasped. She saw a sharp rock nearby and saw blood covered all over it. She stood up and began running to her sweetheart when something very peculiar happened. A red aura covered the wound, and in front of her eyes, the cut began to close, leaving dry blood on Naruto's face.

Hinata stared wide eyed and Naruto, not knowing that he was even hurt, got up and wiped down his orange and black suit. "Are you okay Hinata-chan? I don't know what happened just then; I sorta just started feeling really hot and dizzy and I fell down. Did anything happen?" he explained. And with that, Hinata forgot completely about the astonishingly quick healing Naruto had just showed her and went into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny? Do I have something on my face?" he asked, a little annoyed (his face goes all 'confused' and his eyes turn into lines. You know that face). He wiped his face with his hands and ended up getting his hand completely covered in his own blood. He let out a little yelp and looked at Hinata worryingly.

"Hinata-chan? Are you alright? Are you bleeding?" he enquired, investigating her face. Hinata, who was still in a fit of giggles, didn't hear him, and so he just waited until she stopped; which she didn't. He sighed, and, wiping his hands on the orange part of his pants, he then put both hands on Hinata's cheeks. She immediately turned a deep scarlet and became very hot; she also stopped laughing.

"Finally" he said, his hands still on her cheeks. Their eyes locked, aqua to lavender, and they just stood there in that awkward position for what felt like hours, until Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Um, Hinata-chan? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked, still smiling.

Hinata began blushing even more. "What do you mean, Nar-" she was cut off her sentence as soft, warm lips touched hers. She closed her eyes, and felt Naruto pulling her closer to him. She placed her arms on his shoulders and they stayed in that position for at least ten minutes before breaking apart. "Hehe" Naruto suddenly… said? (is that talking or making a sound?).

"Hmmm?" Hinata asked, still in a daze.

"Your lips are warm" he said slyly. She immediately began blushing again.

"Y-yours are too" she said, smiling.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT" a very annoyingly familiar voice called off in the distance. "GOOOOOOOOOOOOO NARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOO!!! FOURTH BASE!! FOURTH BASE!! DO IT FOR MY BOOK!!!" it continued to yell.

Naruto growled. "Ero-sennin…" he whispered, before disappearing in a 'poof'. There were sounds of swearing, yelling and death threats in the distance before Naruto appeared again.

"Sorry about that. He's a real pain in the ass" Naruto stated while grinning sheepishly.

Hinata smiled and giggled a bit. "It's okay. Let's go eat" she replied, kissing Naruto lightly on his right cheek. He blushed a light pink, and the two linked hands while walking the rest of the way to the Ramen Store.

When they finally reached at Ichikaru, the old man was grinning from ear to ear with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Naruto!! You've finally found yourself a girlfriend!! And a very cute one, might I add" he said, winking at the couple. Hinata blushed profusely and started playing with her two index fingers.

"I know" was Naruto's reply. "she's the best. I don't know **what **I'd do without her"

Hinata quickly turned to Naruto, eyes wide open. 'Do I really mean that much to him now?' she asked herself. She began blushing more, and felt Naruto's hand tighten around hers.

"Can I get a miso ramen, old man? A large one, so I can share with Hinata-chan" he said, but looking at Hinata, he quickly added "please" and the old man, looking stunned, went to his kitchen and began cooking.

"Stupid old man" Hinata heard Naruto mutter under his breath. She stifled a giggle, and Naruto smiled at her. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and she smiled too. The old man reappeared a few seconds afterwards and, after winking at the two (which was completely inappropriate) he left them. Naruto broke his chopsticks apart and began eating like he usually did; like a pig. Hinata watched him and couldn't help but just smile; he was so cute.

Naruto looked up at Hinata, and gave her a puzzled look. He noticed she wasn't eating, and immediately stopped eating. "Oh crap" he said with a full mouth. "Sorry. Here, have some" he picked some ramen with his chopsticks (I hate using them; rather use a fork) and putting it in her mouth as she tried to argue. She swallowed, and grinned at him. She took another pair of chopsticks and, picking a larger amount of ramen, stuffed it in his mouth. At this, Naruto repeated the process, with Hinata following. This continued until the two picked up the same strand of ramen. Focusing on each other's faces, they did not notice.

They chewed their meal until, slurping the remainders, coincidentally slurped the same ramen strand and ended up kissing (yes, very cliché, I know). They both blushed when their lips met, but both did not stop. Naruto, with his usual instinct to eat still inside him, used his tongue, accidentally licking Hinata's bottom lip. They both looked at each other wide eyed, but Hinata surprisingly let the tongue enter. The ramen strand was long forgotten, and the couple embraced each other lovingly, holding each other in their arms.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOT" a familiar voice said.

The two broke apart, and Naruto immediately disappeared in a puff of smoke. Lots of swearing followed, and Naruto returned not too long afterwards.

"Sorry about that" he said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "now where were we?"

They embraced each other once again, and both had only one thought in their mind at the time:

'I wish we could always do this'


End file.
